Friends Are Like Family
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: Best friends are the people in your life who make you laugh a little louder, smile a little brighter and make your life a little better. Student Council Members story


**Disclaimer: I do now own Code Geass.**

**A/N: This is a Student Council story. Fragments of what might have occurred. It is mostly canon complimenting. I hope this is enjoyable! Readand Review!**

_**Friends are like family**_  
_**After all, family isn't always blood**_

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge. Pleased to meet you", was how he first introduced himself in the class. The smile on his face was what one would call as charming but Milly knew that it was fake.

It was not the _Lelouch_ Smile.

Yes, she had named a smile after him. It was the smile in which his grin would reach all the way to his eyes making it look brighter and happier dispelling the sadness that hung over them.

She had only seen that smile once.

And even then it was directed at his sister when she expressed how happy she was that she could be with him.

It had only lasted for a small moment.

So, from the last 4 years when she first saw that smile, Milly Ashford decided that she would make him smile like that once again.

"Miss Ashford. If my memory serves me right you are supposed to be in the Multimedia class right now."

Startled out of her determined thoughts, Milly looked at the teachers amused face. She was standing by the door of Lelouch's class to see if he was able to settle in comfortably.

"Oops, caught." Milly laughed cheerfully.

Lelouch had a small smirk twisting his lips upwards but it still wasn't a smile.

"I just wanted to make sure that the Vice President of the Student Council is able to fit in successfully."

There was a stunned silence before whispers broke out all around. Even Lelouch was looking at her in shock. Never was a vice president selected so fast in the history of the school years...

"Well then, my job here is done. See you later Vice President." Milly waved cheerfully before ducking out into the hallway. It had been an on the spot decision for her but she was sure that it would work out.

She already had Shirley and Rivalz . Nina was already there. And now she had a Vice President too.

Humming, she went to class.

Later on, in the hallways of the club house, Lelouch would thank her for her show of support.

She would grin and reply,"Thats what families do don't they?"

And she would be rewarded by Lelouch Smile.

**_Its the people who care about you_**  
**_And are important to you._**

"Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge." Shirley shouted trying to get the attention of the black headed boy seated a few seats ahead of her.

She huffed indignantly when he didn't even turn around or respond. She got up, ready over to him and lecture him about how rude it was not to answer when people called you.

But she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Rivalz Cardemonte.

Fellow Student Council Member and friend.

"Don't disturb him."

"Why? Is he some kind of a VIP?" she asked irritated.

"He is sleeping." Rivalz answered with a light grin.

This threw her off track. "Sleeping?" She looked at him. He was resting his head on his right hand. How could anyone sleep in such a position?

"He is an expert at that. He often sleeps through out class." Rivalz declared. Glancing at him Shirley realized that despite being pretty popular Lelouch only interacted with Rivalz. And Milly.

Yes, he did interact with others too at times but only when needed.

Shirley wondered if he was lonely.

Later that day she came across the the street and saw him help the old couple. And her curiosity was piqued.

She wanted to know more about him. So she asked Rivalz.

"I don't really know much expect that he is a great chess player and has a great poker face. I think he lives in the clubhouse, I don't know why though."

Now even Rivalz was curious.

He had managed to befriend the mysterious Mr. Lamperouge. No one seemed to know anything about him except Milly. He was happy that Lelouch talked with him. Unlike how he acted towards others.

But now he was curious.

So, one fine day he and Shirley decided to find out more about the mysterious student. And what better opportunity the when he was out on an errand?

So they stealthy, according to them at least, made their way to the clubhouse where he was supposed to be staying.

They debated on how to go in.

Shirley thought it would be better to through the backdoor while Rivalz thought that the window would be a better choice. They bickered for quite a while.

Unfortunately for them, even the errand Lelouch had gone out for took only a little while.

So he came in on the scene of them fighting front of his door. He could catch snippets of it.

"If anyone finds out that we broke the window to trespass..."

"We are not trespassing though are we? We are just investigating!"

"Still! I have a hairpin. We can go through the back door."

"What if the back door has some other kind of lock? Then we..."

Deciding he had heard enough, Lelouch cleared his throat to let them know that he was here. Both froze and turned to look at him. The movement looked oddly synchronized.

"H-hai Lelouch. We-we were just..." Rivalz laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah we just wanted to-to discuss about-about some student council stuff." Shirley blabbered in a fit of inspiration.

"But you seen busy so we will be..." Rivalz tugged Shirley.

But before they could go Lelouch stopped them.

"Why don't you come in? We can discuss it over tea." He suggested calmly, looking at their flustered expression. A smirk had lighted up his face.

"R-rally? You don't mind?" Shirley asked hopefully.

"Of course not." Lelouch replied opening the door.

So it was unlocked the whole time. Rivalz and Shirley glanced at each other, internally berating themselves- and each other- for being so stupid. Maybe he didn't have anything to hie. No dead bodies, horrifying secrets or anything.

So they entered and followed him to the dining room. And stopped as soon as they entered.

Siting at the table was a girl who couldn't have been more than 15.

"Brother is it you?" She asked lifting her head towards them.

Rivalz and Shirley resisted the urge to question Lelouch about the mysterious girl. Her eyes were closed and she was sitting on a wheel chair. Blind and crippled. No one knew that Lelouch had a sister let alone she was blind and crippled.

"Yes Nunally." Lelouch entire demeanor had changed to gentle as he bent in front of her and allowed her to clutch his hand.

"Is Milly there too?" She asked curiously.

Glancing back at his shocked guests, he smiled lightly as he answered his sister. "No they are my other friends from the student council."

Lelouch stood up and gestured for them to come forward.

Shirley was the first one to do so. She grasped Nunally's hand lightly and smiled brightly even though the girl couldn't see it. "My name is Shirley Fenette. Nice to meet you."

At this Rivalz too stepped forward. "And I am Rivalz Cardemonte."

Nunally's face brightened.

"Why did you allow them to meet Nunally?" Milly asked observing the scene of the three laughing merrily. She knew how protective Lelouch could be over Nunally.

Glancing at her Lelouch smiled ruefully. "Because they are our family now."

_**Friends are people who stand by you**_  
_**No matter the circumstances**_

It was a Britannian Amusement Park. No Elevens were allowed here. Not even honorary ones. Of course it wasn't openly announced but the looks given to any Elevens within 100 meters radius of the park were clear in their message.

So it was not surprising that Suzaku felt very uncomfortable in between all the Britannians.

Sure, he had come with his friends but it wasn't like the other people cared who he was with. The fact that he had been a suspect in Prince Clovis murder only made things much more worse.

The glares that were directed his way made him feel dejected.

"I'm going to the washroom" He mumbled before dashing off.

But before he could reach his destination, he was blocked by a group of men. There might have been 5-6 people in it. The condensing looks on their faces put his guard up.

"An Eleven? What is an Eleven doing in a Britannian Park?" The burliest guy, most probably the leader asked snidely.

They all had looks of disgust in their faces as they regarded Suzaku.

"Looks like someone got lost." Another man grinned as Suzaku kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to start a fight.

"Let's teach him a lesson shall we?" Someone- Suzaku couldn't see- shouted from the group. The rest of them showed their agreement as they advanced towards him.

Suzaku looked around. There were only a few by standers around and as soon as he met their gaze they turned their heads and walked away like they hadn't seen anything.

The leader lifted him up by his collar and wound his hand back to deliver a punch. Suzaku closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Suzaku's eyes snapped open. He couldn't see who it was as the person was standing behind him and the hand on his collar prevented him from turning around but he could easily recognize that voice.

"Milly, go away from here!" Suzaku ground out.

"Not without you." Rivalz.

Suzaku resisted he urge to groan. It was his fight, his troubles. His friends should not get into trouble because of him.

"And don't think that we should not get involved in this. Since friends share joys and sorrows and something like that." Lelouch.

Suzaku felt gratitude bloom in his chest.

But he still didn't want them getting hurt.

"Can you leave him now? or else we would have to call the police." Shirley. The hand on Suzaku's collar just tightened in response making him wince.

"Do you think security will come to save an Eleven?" Somebody from the gang asked.

There was a moment of silence. Suzaku knew it was true. When the security finds out that he was an Eleven they wouldn't even blink an eyelash to help him.

"Maybe not but his friends will." Rivalz said.

The leader pushed Suzaku away. Stumbling but quickly regaining his balance, he coughed and stood near Lelouch.

"Well then Missy, if what that Joker said is true maybe you can help us. Seeing as we let him go." The leaders black eyes turned towards Shirley. Before she could do anything he was already near her.

Thunk!

The leader clutched his head in pure agony as others glanced at the blonde girl. Milly just grimaced and pulled Shirley closer to Suzaku and others. The purse that was used as a weapon hung loosely by her side.

"Lets get out of here." Milly said.

But before they could move, they found their path blocked by a big, burly red headed member of the gang.

"And where do you think you are going?" His hand grasped Lelouch's shoulder.

Suzaku could handle the stares, the beatings, the embarrassment, the snide remarks and even the violence towards him but one thing he could not- would not- bear was someone hurting his friends.

"Leave him." His voice was cool and did not waver.

"Look at the Eleven. He's talk-" The man didn't even finish his sentence before he was on the ground with a bleeding nose. Suzaku's fist was still in the same position it had been when it had connected with the mans nose.

"Lets go." He led the way back to the populated rides.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Rivalz commented as soon as they reached out. "How did you do that?" He seemed impressed.

"I learnt it a long time back but never got the chance to use it."

"Its awesome though."

Lelouch smiled. "Thanks Suzaku."

"For what?"

"Saving me."

"I think that would be saving us." Shirley corrected.

All of them were grinning at him like he was some kind of hero. He wanted to tell them that he was no hero but he couldn't. He knew that they would just lecture him. The heat on his cheeks indicated that he might be blushing.

"Ah..no.. Actually it's me who should be thanking all of you." He admitted with as sheepish smile.

"Why?" Milly asked him, arms folded.

"For standing by me." The sheepish grin was replaced by a soft smile as he saw the surprise on everyone's faces.

Lelouch being the first one to recover gave him the True Smile ( Suzaku related that smile to the Lelouch who was genuinely happy)

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Shirley asked a bright smile on her face and everyone nodded in agreement.

Suzaku grinned. Yes, that was what friends are for. And he had the best ones the world could offer.

_**You can confidently walk into the unknown**_  
_**As long as you are sure that they have your back**_

His sixth sense was warning him that there was something wrong. Something very, very wrong.

He couldn't pinpoint it but as he played chess with one of the nobles he had a strong feeling that something was not right.

Of course he won the game easily.

He managed a small smile of his own in response to the grin on Rivalz face.

"Boy, you make your way out of here for now."The noble commanded Rivalz.

"What? But why?" Rivalz protested.

"Just do as I say."

With a reluctant glance at Lelouch, Rivalz slowly made his way towards the door.

The noble turned his attention back on Lelouch.

"Now, word cannot get out that a mere teenage boy has defeated me. It would ruin my reputation."

"You should have thought of it before you played with me."Lelouch flippant answer seemed to anger the noble.

"You brat!" He waved towards his bodyguard. "The only choice is that your mouth should be shut. Possibly forever."

Before Lelouch could reply he felt his hands being held back by the burly bodyguard that had stood behind him. He struggled, trying to free his hands but he was physically too weak.

"But I won fair and square." Lelouch tried to free his hands.

The bodyguard caught his wrists in one hand while he removed a pocket knife with his other.

"Now to end your life." The noble man smirked.

'So is this how I am going to die?' Lelouch thought as he struggled harder. The knife was coming near to his throat. He pulled at his hands but it was no use.

So he closed his eyes. _'Sorry Nunally.'_

And then came a loud bang and his hands were freed. Not missing a beat, he jumped to his feet and looked behind him.

The bodyguard stood with his hands clutching his head as he groaned in pin. And the source of the pain was also clear. Rivalz stood with his hand raised into the air. The helmet that was in his hands gleamed in the dull lights.

Glancing at each other they silently agreed to one thing.

Run.

So run they did. The nobleman couldn't do much except watching them leave since he was not eager to share his defeat with anyone out of the room. And with his bodyguard nearly unconscious there was nobody else in the room to chase them.

"That was a close one." Rivalz sighed, leaning against his bike.

"Too close. How did you know that I was in trouble?" Lelouch asked between panting for air.

"I never left the room. I just had a real bad feeling that if I left the room it would the worst decision ever." Rivalz explained.

Lelouch just looked at Rivalz for before grinning.

"Thanks for saving me."

_**They trust you and are**_  
_**Ready to forgive you for your mistakes.**_

Lelouch is Zero. Zero is Lelouch.

It was had to wrap her mind around that fact but it must be true. She remembered now.

She remembered everything

Lying on her bed, in her dorms she pretended to be sick so she could rest in bed and clear her head. The thoughts were all in a jumbled mess and she didn't know who she could believe or trust.

She didn't even know if she could believe herself.

But she had for sure. So she called the one person who was sure to know Zero's identity.

Suzaku.

It was at the mall that she understood that he-_ Lulu-_ was alone.

Completely and utterly alone.

Even his best friend, Suzaku, seemed to dislike him for some reason. He has no one to turn to, no one to confide in.

The strange power he had only succeeded in distancing himself further from others.

That much she understood. So she decided go trust him. After all, what did she have to lose? He was still her friend. Will always be.

And in the end she managed to forgive him completely. He was alone and she too would soon be gone. She had even forgiven Kallen who was responsible for her fathers death so why not not him?

She knew that it was his way of lashing out at the world and she couldn't blame him for that.

All she could do was to forgive him and ask Suzaku to do the same too.

And at the end of the war Lelouch would be thankful that she asked Suzaku to do so as he gained a best friend back.

_**They are people you can act crazy with**_  
_**Without any worries**_  
_**Since they are probably more crazier than you**_

"I had been to the store today." Milly announced during the student council meeting.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Well if it isn't breaking news." Lelouch commented sarcastically. Leveling a glare towards her snarky Vice President Milly continued."And I found something there."

At that everyone sat up straight. They weren't interested but they knew that if involved the President it would not be good for them. Their thoughts:

_Lelouch: What is the Prez up to now?_  
_Shirley: Ooo... another event?_  
_Suzaku: Maybe I have military duties? Please let me have military duties. Where is Cecile-San when you need her?_  
_Kallen: Damn! Milly and her ideas will only end up embarrassing us. I just hope that Zero has something planned for the Black Knights._  
_Rivalz: If its your idea Madam Prez then I am ready to do anything._  
_Nina: Oh no oh no!_

And seemingly out of no where- though it was really the desk- she produced a Hula hoop.

A hula hoop.

Well, that was anti climatic.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"We will perform a dance number with this hula hoop."

And they were proved wrong.

The sun was shining brightly, a sight breeze shook the leaves as the birds chirped happily.

In short, it was a perfect day.

That is, a perfect day for everyone except that student council members

A large stage had been erected in the middle of the huge courtyard. A stage that most students would swear wasn't there during the morning classes. The student council members didn't question the sudden appearance of the stage as they all knew what Milly Ashford was capable of.

Their costumes only made things much more worse. All of them wore sparkly, shiny golden tights with skin tight sparkly shirts for the boys and a bit looser yet equally sparkly shirts for the girls.

Suzaku had sparkly white shirk, Lelouch a black one, Rivalz a blue shirt, Milly a yellow one, Nina a brown one, Shirley green while Kallen was stuck with the most hated colour. Bubblegum pink. Not to mention that all of them were super sparkly.

They also wore headbands corresponding to the shirt colour.

Music systems and huge speakers scattered the area near the stage. A large crowd had formed in front of the stage.

Suzaku and Kallen had tried to escape giving their usual excuse of military duties and sickness but they quickly agreed when Madame President, _oh so kindly_, offered to postpone their part to a later date. Of course they had to do it individually. So, realizing that if they performed it with the others they had lower risk of getting embarrassed, they agreed.

And now they all were here.

They didn't practice nor did they know what the song was.

"Welcome to the Hula hoop Dance Event held by the Student Council Members! I hope you all enjoy this as much effort has been in it!" Milly grinned. "Lets start."

She looked at someone and that was the signal to start up the music.

The members resisted the urge to groan though they couldn't control the horrified look as they heard the staring verses of "O Macerena."

After half an hour of the dancing by the members and consecutive cheering bu the people in the crowd the programme was declared over. The student council members trooped into the student council room tired and exhausted.

Of course not to mention highly embarrassed.

"We are never, ever doing that again." Lelouch declared firmly and was backed up by all the other members.

"Oh but wasn't it fun?" Milly pouted. Despite all the dancing she was still- by some miracle- hyper. Even Suzaku, the exercise nut of the group was lying face down on the floor.

"Fun?" Kallen deadpanned. "The part when I rotated the hoop around my hand so fast that it flew into the crowd and knocked a teacher unconsciousness?"

"Or the part where Rivalz stumbling knocking into Suzaku into me and we all fell a heap? Maybe you meant the part where the whole damn stage collapsed nearly killing us!"

"It didn't collapse on purpose. Accidents happen." Milly huffed.

"Why weren't you on the stage then when it did?" Lelouch asked. At that everyone turned to Milly suspiciously. Even Suzaku sat up and looked at her. She was the only one not present when the stage decided that it had enough of the stamping feel and collapsed landing all of them in a heap of rubble and dust.

Of course they had lain there in a tangled heap of bodies where it was had to find out which limb belonged to which person.

"Good luck?" Milly shrugged.

Nobody actually believed her but no one was in a mood to argue anymore.

"We have more important things to worry about. There is a rebellion going on and we are here doing stupid things like this" Except Lelouch. Kallen silently agreed with him.

"But that's why I conducted this 'stupid thing.'" Milly explained.

Everyone turned to look at her again.

"Everyone thinks that there are bigger things to be doing. But you see, its not the big things that we remember in the end its the little things that matter."

Everyone was a bit shocked at he depth in Milly's words. But they agreed a the same.

"You sure right Madam Prez. If we continue to worry about the bigger things in life we will forget to enjoy the smaller pleasures." Shirley injected eagerly.

'I guess they are right.' Kallen thought of the times with Naoto and Ohgi when they used to go fishing and forget about the war for a while. And now she also had memories with the student council.

Suzaku's eyes shined with happiness as he took in the scene of his friends- _his family_- enjoying each others company. It reminded him of what he was fighting for.

Lelouch looked at his friends and realized that what Milly said was right. In the end he might have a rebellion to lead as Zero but right now he was Lelouch Lamperouge, an ordinary student at Ashford academy enjoying the simple pleasures of life with his friends. And he knew that even when his time comes he would remember these times with his friends rather than his victories in the war.

"So what about a game of truth or dare?" Hr suggested to general surprise.

He knew that they were shocked since he was the last person to play such games but Milly's words bought home the fact that his time with them was limited.

He might be branded as crazy by many people but since they were crazier then him he didn't mind.

And the smile that brightened up their faces was well wort t embarrassment he was sure to go through during the game.

_**They are always there to share**_  
_**Your joys, sorrows and pain**_

Kallen sighed. She wanted to be at the Black Knights HQ but Ohgi had insisted for her to go to school. It was Naoto's death anniversary.

She clenched her fist. It had been 1 year since his death. She thought that she had gotten over her depression- her weakness- but as tears flowed down her face at his name, she knew that she had just reigned it on before.

"Kallen?"

She quickly wiped away the tears and turned to face a stunned Shirley.

"S-Shirley." Kallen internally cursed the way her voice nearly cracked. Hopefully Shirley wouldn't notice.

"Why are you crying?" Damn Brittanian. Couldn't she just leave now?

"Ah its nothing." She was sure that she would start getting dirty looks if anyone came to know that she was half-Japanese. Then it wold be taken up a notch and the girls and boys that flocked around her would just start avoiding her and in worse cases, taunting her.

"Who is this?" Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Shirley approaching her. On the desk was a photo of Naoto and Kallen grinning happily.

"No-no one." She snatched up the photo and stuffed it in her bag. The Student Council room was luckily empty.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Shirley asked taking a seat next to Kallen.

"No!" Kallen snapped before remembering that she had to play the role of a sick girl and sick girls didn't raise their voices. "It-its no one important. He's not here anymore anyway." She couldn't keep out the bitterness from her voice.

"He looked like Japanese." Shirley commented.

Though there was no sign of any disgust in Shirley's tone Kallen felt that she was being mocked. Kallen glared. "Yes. He is half Japanese. He- he's someone very special to me. He was killed by those-" She stopped. She had already revealed too much.

She knew that it wouldn't be long before the news spread all over the school and she would be shunned. But she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Someone important? Died?" Shirley's eyes softened. She somehow seemed to understand that Kallen didn't mean special in a romantic sense. Before Kallen could say anything, Shirley leaned forward to place an encouraging hand on her shoulder. Ignoring Kallen's look of surprise, she squeezed Kallen's shoulder lightly and smiled.

"Then you are very strong. To come to school everyday and act like nothing has happened. What if your friend is half Japanese? Suzaku is full Japanese. I don't see anyone- on the Student Council at least- holding it against him." She leaned back and let her hand drop. "We don't chose our friends based on their blood now do we?"

"No, we might not but Suzaku is a honorary Britannian while my friend was killed by the army for his fight for freedom of Japan." Kallen had no idea why she was saying all this to Shirley. But it did feel good to let it all out.

"He must have been a very brave man then. He fought for what he believed in." Offering a encouraging smile Shirley continued,"And I don't think he would want the people he cared about to be crying like this."

Kallen just stared in wonder. She had heard that Shirley had been the first one to approach Suzaku and befriend him but she didn't know that the girl was so open minded. Maybe she had been wrong in labeling all the Britannians as same.

She nodded.

"It really wasn't my mistake!" The girls turned towards the door. Suzaku entered followed by Lelouch and Rivalz.

"Yeah you keep on saying that." Rivalz shook his head.

"Where is Madam Prez?" Lelouch asked, focusing his attention on the seated girls.

Exchanging a look they shrugged. "Oh well, if she doesn't come maybe we don't nee to do any paperwork." Rivalz looked cheered at the prospect of no paperwork.

"Actually," Kallen cut in, "Milly left a note and a stack of paperwork for the upcoming event."

Loud groans of protest came from Rivalz. Lelouch just sighed and began to rifle through the papers on the table. Shirley glanced at Kallen and grinned.

Kallen smiled back feeling more at peace.

Yes, her brother was brave.

Out of all the people to tell he this she wouldn't have expected Shirley to be one of them.

'My fight is against the Britannian Empire. These people- my friends- are innocent. I will not let any harm come to them!" She thought fiercely.

_**They might not show that they care about you**_  
_**But when they do its special**_

"Happy Birthday, Nunnally" Lelouch placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Big Brother. I am 14 now!" Nunnally's excitement was palpable. Lelouch smiled at that.

"Yes, you are. Now the others too will come to wish you." Lelouch said. He knew that the student council members knew about Nunally's birthday. He wasn't sure that they remembered but he hoped at least Milly would remember and remind the others.

"Really?" Nunnally asked a sweet smile lighting up her features.

"Yes. So lets bake some cookies shall we?" Lelouch suggested.

Nunnally nodded eagerly.

_~Time Skip~_

It was now afternoon and there was still no sign of anyone. Lelouch was starting to get irritated.

"Brother, no one is going to come right?" Nunnally's face was downcast and Lelouch felt a pang in his chest. The expression reminded him of Nunnally's 4th birthday.

A huge party was held in her honor. Not many of the nobles had com but all their siblings had been there. But, as usual, their father had not come. Nunnally was too young to understand why. "Mama, daddy is not gonna come? Doesn't he like me?" Lelouch had accompanied Nunnally the rest of the night to make sure that she enjoyed. He never wanted to see that expression on her face again.

"Of course they are. Maybe they are just stuck somewhere." Lelouch decided to call them.

Going into the next room he tried Rivalz phone. It was off. Next he tried Shirley's number. It went into voice mail. He growled and said,"Call me back when-"

"Its no problem, Big Brother." Turning around, Lelouch saw Nunnally by the door of the room."They probably have much more important stuff to do." The sad smile on Nunnally's face was almost to much to bear.

"Lets go out for ice cream." Lelouch decided.

As they returned back it was already turning dark. Sighing Lelouch glanced at Nunnally. Her expression was serene as always but he knew that she was hurt. She did have expectations after all.

Lelouch resolved to have _words_ with the student council tomorrow.

Approaching the clubhouse, Lelouch notice that the door was a bit ajar. He didn't remember leaving it unlocked or open. Frowning, he debated on going in by himself to check or taking Nunnally with him. He didn't want to leave Nunnally outside by herself.

So, he pushed the wheelchair towards the temporary housing. Entering the pitch black room, his fingers fumbled for the light switch. And on they came.

"SURPRISE!"

Blinking rapidly at the sudden assault of light in his eyes, Lelouch took in the surroundings. A large banner of 'Happy Birthday, Nunally' hung from one end of the room to another while balloons decorated the floors. A huge array of snacks lined the tables along with the cookies he had baked in the afternoon.

"Happy Birthday, Nunally." They all chorused together. Rivalz, Milly, Shirley and even Nina were wearing birthday caps. Milly came forward to put a birthday cap on Nunnally's head too while Rivalz plopped one of Lelouch's head.

"Wh-Wha?"

"We have managed to make Lelouch speechless." Rivalz grinned as he took in the look of surprise on Lelouch's face.

"When did you do all this?" Lelouch asked.

"When you went out." Shirley answered grinning. "We had Nina as the look out." She gestured at the tiny girl who looked uncomfortable in the jolly atmosphere.

"So as soon the we got the word that you were gone I uses the spare key I had and we did this." Milly completed.

Lelouch was... Pleased. But then he remembered that he hadn't heard a thing from Nunnally.

"Nuna-" He stopped short when he saw tears steaming down her face. "Are you alright? Whats wrong?" Even the others had crowded around her.

"Sorry if this party's not all that great. We figured that you would not want strangers and since you were the most comfortable with the Student Council we thought-" Rivalz tailed off awkwardly.

Nunally shook her head vigorously.

"No no. Its nothing like that. This is the best birthday gift anyone had ever given me." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and a bright smile took it's place.

Glancing at each other, they smiled and fell back.

"Then lets celebrate." Rivalz declared producing a bottle of champagne.

"Rivalz! Its Nunnally's birthday! Shirley exclaimed as she tried to pry the bottle from Rivalz.

At the gentle pressure on his hand, Lelouch glanced at Nunnally. A smile was there on her face and Lelouch knew that-after a very long time- she was truly happy.

_**When you are with them your shoulders **_**_lighten up_**  
_**As you forget about the burdens on you for a while**_

It was the first student council meeting after the appointment of the new members.

Awkward silence prevailed for most of the time.

Only Nina, Lelouch, Rivalz and Shirley were there. They all kept mostly quiet- with only Rivalz and Shirley occasionally passing a comment- until Milly arrived. Entering the room, she noticed the silence and frowned. This was not the way things was supposed to be in the Student Council.

Rivalz and Shirley seemed to be getting along quite fine as they chatted lightly as Nina pursed something on her computer. But she knew that the girl was not really social so it didn't bother her. What did bother her was Lelouch siting alone, looking lonely, staring out of the window. This won't do.

"Good Morning Student Council Members." She entered with her usual gusto, grinning at everyone. Everyone smiled back- though Lelouch's was not a _Lelouch_ smile- as she took her seat on the table.

"So we have many things to discuss." A stack of papers appeared out of nowhere.

After a few grueling hours of rules and paperwork, they were set free.

Except Shirley who was asked to stay back by Milly.

Sighing, Shirley ignored the sympathetic look from Rivalz and sat back down. As the door closed behind him and the others, Milly started.,"Why were you and Rivalz talking with Lelouch?"

Shirley blinked and wondered if this was the only reason she was asked to stay back by the Prez. "We did try to include him but he just kept giving us curt replies so we figured that he wasn't really interested in talking with us." She explained. Titling her head she asked.,"Why?"

Milly sighed. She could hardly tell Shirley the true reason. Of course not. But she wanted her to talk to Lelouch , make him feel welcome. So she had to make up a story which was not too different from the truth.

"You met his sister Nunally right?" Milly asked leaning against the table.

Shirley nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you wonder how she might have become a cripple?" Milly asked.

Shirley slowly nodded. She had actually wanted to ask but it seemed rude so she had kept quiet. She had been told by Rivalz that Nunnally lost her eye sight when she was 6-7 years due to some kind of muscle weakness.

"When Lelouch was 10 years old, his family had an accident. His parents were killed and Nunnally... " Milly trailed off.

Shirley knew that her face was sporting a horrified look. She couldn't help it. He was so young when...

"And my grandfather who knew his mother decided to take them in."Milly concluded her little story.

'"And that's why he's so detached." Shirley looked at Milly, her eyes wide. "He must have felt so lonely."

Milly- for the first time since Shirley met her- had a sad smile on her face. "Yes he was. He most probably still is though he has gotten better at hiding it in. He smiles, laughs and is polite with everyone but behind that mask is a very lonely boy who was force to grow up too soon."

Shirley looked down at her hands that clutched her skirt. She couldn't believe how hasty she had been to judge him. She would not be able to live without her parents but he bad no choice as he had to stay strong for Nunnally.

"Well then! He will No longer be lonely! He has us." Shirley stood up, a determined expression etched to her face.

Milly giggled as Shirley walked off. Maybe now...

Maybe he would be ale to forget.

The next morning Shirley approached Lelouch.

"Hey next Student Council Meeting is today so don't be late!"

"Lu-lu?" He had turned towards her with a questionable gaze.

Squashing her nervousness, she laughed and replied,"Yes. Don't you like it?"

He didn't reply. Shirley bit her lower lip worriedly. Had she been too fast, too forward with it? She just wanted him like he belonged with them and what was a better way then a nickname.

Before she could shake her head and tell him to forget it he smiled brilliantly (Lelouch smile) and replied,"You can call me Lulu if you want."

She blinked and after processing what he said, grinned back. "Okay Lulu."

Milly entered the SC room to the sound of laughter. Even Nina had turned way from her computer and was quietly chuckling.

Shirley had a hand over a mouth as she laughed while Rivalz had his face buried in his arms. Her eyes turned towards Lelouch who had a smile on his face- not the Lelouch smile but genuine enough her feel satisfied- was looking at them.

But it wasn't all that she noticed.

She noticed the lightness with which he leaned back on his chair,his shoulder no longer tense with the weight of his past.

"Really Lu-lu..." Shirley managed to contain her laughter.

Milky smiled at the nickname. At least Shirley had taken her advice to heart and hearing the light sparkle of amusement in Lelouch voice despite the mocking serious tone he was using to reply, she knew that he had let go of his troubles for now. She knew that it would come back to haunt him but for now he was just a regular boy with his friends

_**But it wont last for long**_  
_**Soon, the tornado of life will sweep you up**_  
_**You will be tossed around as you try to fight**_  
_**And in the effort of keeping yourself alive**_  
_**You will forget the people you are doing it for**_

Lelouch sighed tiredly as he leaned back on the sofa. It was comfortable. He would have gone to sleep then and there if he hadn't had class within a few minutes. So, downing a large cup of coffee, he bid goodbye to Nunnally as he ran towards the school.

He didn't notice the slight frown and worried look that Nunally had on her face.

Reaching his classroom, he proceeded to take a seat and leaned his head on his palm. He might be able to sleep for a while.

"Hey buddy. How have you been?" Rivalz voice came floating through the haze of sleep. Blinking, Lelouch forced himself to focus on his friend.

"I am fine. Why?" He asked.

"Well... You have been missing school quite frequently and you don't even answer your phone. Other than that you don't even hang out with us anymore." Rivalz burst out, all the days of worrying finally taking its toll.

But when Rivalz glanced at Lelouch he noticed that Lelouch had already drifted off to sleep. Hanging his bead a bit, he couldn't help the sadness creeping in his heart. For some reason he felt that this was only the beginning. That Lelouch would soon be too far away from them.

Glancing time at his friends sleeping face, Rivalz sighed and murmured,"Good Night." As he returned to his seat.

During break, Lelouch made his way to the SC room to check on the paperwork. Shirley caught up with him.

"Lulu!" She slowed down and matched his pace.

"Where were you all these days? You know that gambling is wrong!" Shirley scolded him.

"Sorry." That was all he said. No explanations, no excuses.

If he listened more carefully he would have heard the worry in her tone. If he had looked at her he would have seen the concern in her eyes.

But he didn't.

He didn't even notice her stop walking and stare after him sadly.

Entering the SC room, he caught the sight of Milly rifling through some papers.

"Lelouch!" She left the papers aside and approached him ."Where were you? Procrastinating again? It can't be gambling since you haven't taken Rivalz with you."Milly's bright blue orbs stared at Lelouch trying to pinpoint the source if disturbance, of sadness in him.

Smiling thinly, Lelouch shook his head. "I just found a new opponent to play with. It isn't for gambling but for winning."With that he sat on the chair and began going through the papers.

He didn't notice the fear on Milly's face as she thought of what Lelouch might have meant by it.

After 2 hours of continuous paperwork in mostly silence Lelouch stood up. "I have some work to take care off so I will be going now. Bye. See you later" Without waiting for a reply, he proceeded to make his way out.

As soon as he went Rivalz piped up."Is it just me or has Lelouch started to behave... odd lately?"

Shirley glanced back at her paperwork. Placing the pen down, she leaned back. "He has become even more distant. Nunna-chan is also worried."

Milly didn't comment but kept on writing. "Maybe something he cant tell anyone about."Nina commented shyly.

"But." Rivalz, Milly and Nina looked at Shirley. "I thought that after all this time he might just trust us all to tell us what's troubling him."Shirley was looking down at her hands.

"We might be able to help him." Rivalz sighed.

Milly couldn't help but grimace at their dejected faces. She was worried about Lelouch herself. They all were. But she knew that Lelouch would never tell them anything. It wasn't that he did not trust them but she knew that he was used to fighting his battles alone.

"He goes through a lot of stuff. You can see it in his eyes. He suffers a lot and he suffers alone."Shirley's eyes dulled as she looked at the ceiling.

"Well then we have to be sure that we are always there for him right?" Milly smiled brightly. "We will always be there for him if he needs to share his sorrows with us. Thats what friends do right?" Shirley and Rivalz grinned and nodded. Even Nina allowed a little smile before turning back to her computer.

The mood was lifted.

Somewhere out there Lelouch was fighting a battle they would never know about.

And he was doing it all alone.

_**So for now just sit back and**_  
_**Enjoy the craziness we call friendship.**_

"We are here!" Milly declared stretching her arms above her head.

Lelouch bit back the smart comment he had. He had many more important things to do than going on vacations. After all the Black Knights would not run itself.

'Oh well.' Lelouch thought glancing at the sickly looking red head who had been dragged to the beach by Milly . 'Nothing can be done now.'

"Hey Lulu! Lets swim!" Shirley suggested.

"No you go ahead." Lelouch declined.

The Student Council Members had decided (or more appropriately _Milly_ had decided) that a trip to the beach would be the best idea for relaxation. And with all the terrorist activities the beach was nearly deserted.

(More so they wanted Lelouch to relax and forget about his troubles. Since he had stopped hanging out with them they were feeling quite neglected)

"Lets play volleyball." Rivalz suggested enthusiastically.

Everyone agreed. Since there were uneven number of people Nina decided to overlook the match.

Lelouch, Shirley and Rivalz were in one team.

Suzaku, Milly and Kallen in the other.

As everyone knew, Lelouch was not build for physical activities. They would have lost quite badly if Kallen hadn't been forced to stick with her sickly girl persona.

They still lost anyways. (With Suzaku on the team victory as guaranteed) but at least it wasn't by a big margin.

They had a small picnic basket filled with food. Spreading cloths, they sat and began to enjoy the light snacks that Lelouch had made (_forced_ to make by Milly). After a heated discussion of whether cooking was a female job or not they sat back and relaxed.

"This was a great day." Milly leaned back, smiling happily.

"But this isn't going to last forever is it?" Lelouch asked lightly.

The mood turned subdued as Kallen and Suzaku looked down (probably knowing that every meeting could be their last), Rivalz and Nina exchanged a glance and Shirley was about to protest.

Milly cut her off. "What you said is completely true. We might all split up tomorrow for all we know." Everyone gaped at her words.

"But the fact that this moments are not going to last forever is what makes them even more special isn't it?" She continued, smiling brightly.

She tilted her head back, staring at the sky. "We should cherish these moments when we are at it. It isn't what we do that is important, it's the people we do it with." She looked around at her Student Council Members happily.

"So lets just enjoy for now right Lelouch?" She got up.

"You are right Madame President." Lelouch grinned. He knew a hidden message when he heard one.

"This might sound incredibly corny but I am really, really glad to be with you guys." Suzaku admitted gathering the trash.

"You do sound corny." Rivalz smirked. "But I understand what you mean."

"Even if we are unable to be together the memories will be with us for our whole life and will hold place in our heart." Shirley helped Suzaku in gathering the trash.

"Nothing will harm anyone over here. There are people out there fighting to keep you safe." Kallen's soft voice cut in. Only Lelouch could detect the underlying determination in her voice.

Lelouch smiled. He might have suffered more than anyone else but here, with his friends, was where he felt truly at home.

After all, home is where the heart is.

**A/N: So how was it? I really think that Lelouch considered the Student Council as his only family other than Nunnally. So I expanded on that idea and this came out of it. Most of the scenes are post!Code Geass and some of them before Suzaku was knighted by Euphemia. Review!**


End file.
